urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurell K. Hamilton
Laurell K. Hamilton is the author of Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series. Website Laurell K Hamilton | Laurell K Hamilton About the Author Laurell K. Hamilton was born in Heber Springs, Arkansas but grew up in Sims, Indiana, a hamlet with a population of about one hundred souls. Laurell's mother died in a car crash in 1969, after which time her grandmother held the household together. Her mother's death, her grandmother's role in raising her, and having grown up with no men in the home are "the three things that made who I am," she says. She still believes she would have grown up to be a writer regardless. In 1994, Laurell published her first Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter book, GUILTY PLEASURES, and she hasn't stopped writing since. She has written nine additional Anita Blake books, and in October, 2000, began the New York Times bestselling Meredith Gentry series for Ballantine Books. She says she writes because to not write -- even for her own enjoyment -- would be like not breathing. It is just something she has to do. She now resides in St. Louis, Missouri with her husband, her young daughter, three pug dogs, and an ever-fluctuating assortment of fish. ~ Fantastic Fiction Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Strange Candy (2006) first short story collection — Anita Blake #0.5 * Bite (2004) "The Girl Who was Infatuated with Death" — Anita Blake #8.5 (Jean-Claude, Anita) * Never After (2009) "Can He Bake A Cherry Pie?" — no series (Elinore, Prince True) * Cravings (2004) (PNR) "Blood Upon My Lips" — no series * Out of this World (2001) (PNR) "Magic Like Heat Across My Skin" — no series Cover Artists Publishers Quotes Book Quotes: *Goodreads | Laurell K. Hamilton Quotes (Author of Guilty Pleasures) Author Quotes: *Laurell K. Hamilton - Wikiquote *Laurell K. Hamilton Quotes *Laurell K Hamilton Quotes | Quotes by Laurell K Hamilton *Laurell K. Hamilton Quotes - BrainyQuote Trivia External References Bibliography—Books: *Works | Laurell K Hamilton - works *Fang-tastic Fiction: Laurell K. Hamilton: ANITA BLAKE, VAMPIRE HUNTER *Laurell K Hamilton - FF *Laurell K. Hamilton - Summary Bibliography - ISFDB *Books and other Media - Anita Blake Wiki - Wikia *Anita Blake Books - All Things Anita wiki *The SF Site: Featured Reviews Archive *Laurell K. Hamilton - Memory Alpha, the Star Trek Wiki Interviews: *Locus Online: Laurell K. Hamilton interview (excerpts) Author: *[http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/ Laurell K Hamilton | Laurell K Hamilton - Website *Laurell K. Hamilton - Wikipedia *Laurell K. Hamilton - Goodreads *Laurell K. Hamilton - NNDB *Laurell K. Hamilton - Fanlore *Dragoncon - 2014] Community: *Laurell K Hamilton Fan Forum *Fan Club | Laurell K Hamilton - message board *Laurell K Hamilton - Facebook *Laurell K. Hamilton (LKHamilton) on Twitter *Laurell Hamilton (laurellkhamilton) on Myspace *Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Anita Blake Wiki - Wikia Publishers: *Laurell K. Hamilton - About Laurell K. Hamilton - Penguin Group (USA) *Laurell K. Hamilton - random house *Laurell K. Hamilton | Comics | Marvel.com Gallery of Book Covers 1. Guilty Pleasures (1993).jpg|1. Guilty Pleasures (1993—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/guilty-pleasures/ The Laughing Corpse.jpg|2. The Laughing Corpse (1994—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-laughing-corpse/ Circus of the Damned (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #3) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|3. Circus of the Damned (1995—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/circus-of-the-damned/ The Lunatic Cafe (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #4) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|4. The Lunatic Cafe (1996—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-lunatic-cafe/ Bloody Bones (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #5) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|5. Bloody Bones (1996—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/bloody-bones/ 6. The Killing Dance (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #6) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|6. The Killing Dance (1997—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-killing-dance/ The Killing Dance (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #6) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|7. Burnt Offerings (1998—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/burnt-offerings/ Blue Moon (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #8) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|8. Blue Moon (—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/blue-moon/ Obsidian Butterfly (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #9) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|9. Obsidian Butterfly (2000—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/obsidian-butterfly/ Narcissus in Chains (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #10) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|10. Narcissus in Chains (2001—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/narcissus-in-chains/ Cerulean Sins (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #11) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|11. Cerulean Sins (2003—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/cerulean-sins/ 12. Incubus Dreams (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #12) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|12. Incubus Dreams (2005 by Jove—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/incubus-dreams/ Incubus Dreams (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #12) Paperback.jpg|12. Incubus Dreams (2004? pb—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/incubus-dreams/ Micah (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #13) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|13. Micah (2006—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/micah/ Danse Macabre (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #14) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|14. Danse Macabre (2006—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/danse-macabre/ The Harlequin (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #15) by Laurell K. Hamilton (.jpg|15. The Harlequin (2007—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-harlequin/ Blood Noir (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #16) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|16. Blood Noir (2008—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/blood-noir/ Skin Trade (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #17) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|17. Skin Trade (2009—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/skin-trade/ Flirt (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #18) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|18. Flirt (2009—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/flirt/ Bullet (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #19) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|19. Bullet (2010—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/bullet/ Hit List (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #20) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|20. Hit List (2011—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/hit-list/ Kiss the Dead (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #21) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|21. Kiss the Dead (2012—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/kiss-the-dead/ Affliction (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter -22) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|22. Affliction (2013—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/affliction/ Jason (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #23) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|23. Jason (2014—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/anita-blake/jason/ Dead Ice (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #24) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|24. Dead Ice (June 4th 2015—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21066968-dead-ice • Category:Authors